cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninja Master
Ninja Master M is an eccentric player who dresses and acts like a ninja. His true identity is the Hitsue Middle School teacher Mark Whiting. He takes part in the first Card Capital Shop Tournament in the anime, where he declares his plays as ninja techniques during fights, which confuses his opponents. During this tournament he meets several of his students, including Aichi Sendou, who deduces that he is actually their teacher, a claim which he hurriedly denies. Following the aforementioned shop tournament, he anonymously gives Katsumi Morikawa the Ninja Master M costume, and foregoes entering any further tournaments at Card Capital. Mark Whiting as Ninja Master has not reappeared until Cardfight!! Vanguard: Season 3. During the mass Reversing of Miyaji Academy, he suddenly appears before Kamui Katsuragi and a Reversed Nagisa Daimonji during an open house at the middle school under the new alias "Ninja Master Neo", with the main difference being that his helmet now has a badge on its crest with the word "Neo" etched on it. He then challenges Reversed Nagisa, in order to allow Kamui to rescue Emi Sendou and Mai Tobita. Unusually, he demonstrates that he is aware of the Reverse phenomenon and its effects, despite never having it explained to him or ever having been Reversed himself. Deck First Season Ninja Master M plays a Nubatama and Kagero mixed deck, focusing on gaining card advantage over the opponent by forcing the opponent to discard cards from his/her hand. His ace is Stealth Dragon, Voidmaster. Third Season In Season 3, he now plays a complete Nubatama deck, using recently released support from Booster Set 13: Catastrophic Outbreak. Along with his previous strategy of discarding cards fom his opponent's hand, he now also focuses on binding the opponent's hand and rear-guards, limiting their options while he goes in for the finishing blow. Gallery Ninja Master Neo with Stealth Beast, Hagakure.jpg|Ninja Master M with Stealth Beast, Hagakure Ninja Master Neo with Stealth Dragon, Voidmaster.jpg|Ninja Master M with Stealth Dragon, Voidmaster Ninja Master Neo - Debut.jpg|Ninja Master Neo's debut in Series 3 Ninja Master Unmasked.jpg|Ninja Master Neo without his mask Ninja Master - Kujikiricongo.jpg|Ninja Master Neo with Shura Stealth Dragon, Kujikiricongo Chants When riding a Vanguard. *In Cardfight!! Vanguard (season one) **(EN): Ninja Body Replacement! **(JP): Ninpou Kawarimi no jutsu! **(JP Crunchyroll): Ninja Art: Body Replacement Technique! *In Cardfight!! Vanguard: Link Joker (season three). **(JP): Ninpou Henge no jutsu! **(JP Crunchyroll): Ninja Art: Transformation Technique! When calling a rear-guard. *(JP): Ninpou Shoukan no jutsu! *(JP Crunchyroll): Ninja Art: Summoning Technique! When calling rear-guards with the same name as another unit. *(EN): Ninja Body Doubles! *(JP): Ninpou Bunshin no jutsu! *(JP Crunchyroll): Ninja Art: Clone Technique! When calling a guardian. *In Cardfight!! Vanguard (season one). **(EN): Ninja Art of Log Substitution **(JP): Ninpou Utsusemi no jutsu! **(JP Crunchyroll): Ninja Art: Cast-off Shell Technique! *In Cardfight!! Vanguard: Link Joker (season three). **(JP): Ninpou Tate no jutsu! **(JP Crunchyroll): Ninja Art: Shield Technique! When performing Limit Break. *(JP): Ninpou Genkaitoppa no jutsu! *(JP Crunchyroll): Ninja Art: Limit-Breaking Technique! When riding "Shura Stealth Dragon, Kujikiricongo". *(JP): Shinobi no michi wa shura no michi. Kodoku ni uchikachi Michi wo hirake! Ninpou Chouhenge no jutsu! Shuraninryuu Kujikirikongou! *(JP Crunchyroll): The way of the ninja is the way of Shura. Conquer isolation and open a path! Ninja Art: Super-Transformation Technique! Shura Stealth Dragon, Kujikiricongo! When Break Riding "Shura Stealth Dragon, Kabukicongo". *(JP): Tokihanate kokoro no yaiba! Kyuukyoku ougi ... Ninpou Bakuretsuhenge no jutsu! Shuraninryuu Kabukikongou! *(JP Crunchyroll): Blade of the unleashed heart! Ultimate secret... Ninja Art: Exploding Transformation Technique! Shura Stealth Dragon, Kabukicongo! When battling Katsumi Morikawa in episode 196 *(JP): Save those words for until after you beat me-degozaru! Battles Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nubatama Deck Users Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters